


Getting on Your Level

by Hammocker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First time anal, Fluff, He's half a virgin, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Stop it Tony, Tony thinks about talking to Pepper about getting it up the bum, Virgin Tony, Virginity Kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: Tony thought of himself as pretty set in his ways, be they his work, eating habits, sexual desires. Leave it to Steve to shake things up for him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception) for tolerating my bullshit throughout the process of writing this. She's not even in this fandom and she tolerates betaing for me. Love you, Kat.

Tony wouldn’t have described himself as being easily trapped in the moment. Time was always unbearably slow, even when there wasn't enough of it. At the present, though, he was very much trapped.

“God, you feel good,” he heard himself breathe against Steve’s ear.

Steve gave a shaky moan and a short kiss to Tony’s jaw. He was making an effort to keep his breathing steady and his neatly-combed hair had fallen into a state of dishevelment. There was absolutely no sight in the world that could rival a mussed, desperate Steve Rogers.

It felt like hours since Tony had first slipped into Steve and he knew it would feel like it had only been seconds once they were through. The intoxicating slap of flesh on slick flesh resounded around them, uneven and inconsistent as they both came closer and closer to climax. He was making all the grunts and moans he needed to make that clear, every fuck-me sound that spurred Tony on like nothing else. Steve was like nothing else. Sex had kinda become mundane at best for Tony over the years, but Steve was anything but. It was hard not to be enthusiastic with him.

“Tony,” Steve warned, reaching down to put his hand over Tony’s.

“I know, honey, I know,” Tony said with a haphazard nod.

Steve pulled him into a kiss and Tony knew immediately that he’d come. His tight passage grew even tighter as his body contracted with its orgasm. The gesture plus a couple more forceful thrusts was enough to send Tony over the edge as well.

“Do you need-?” Tony started before immediately being cut off by a shake of Steve’s head. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t a little relieved. Steve’s stamina was hard to keep up with at times and Tony was glad to collapse on top of Steve.

He was welcomed by an arm around his back and a satiated smile on Steve’s face. A smile he was likely returning. They didn’t say anything then; they didn’t need to. They’d said more than enough in the early stages of their relationship. Right then, it was enough to just be with each other.

And then Steve asked the question.

“Do you ever want to, uh...” He hesitated, swallowing as he thought. “What’s the word? Bottom? Do you ever want to- do that?”

“Bottom?” Tony echoed, chest heaving. “Like, taking it up the ass bottom?”

“Candid,” Steve chuckled. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Ah. I- I never thought about that.”

Not true. He had thought about it. Had had some very awkward brushes with it in the past that he didn’t want to think about. He’d kinda hoped he’d never have to think about it again.

“Really?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes

“With all the playboy stuff, you never gave it a thought?”

“Most playboy types don’t ever lose the other virginity.”

“Don’t see why they shouldn’t. It feels like nothing else.”

“Yeah, kinda thought it might,” Tony said through his teeth, avoiding Steve’s eyes.

“So, do you want to try it at all?” Steve asked once again.

Tony inhaled slowly. On one hand, it was Steve. He trusted Steve and absolutely trusted him on bedroom matters. They’d used blindfolds and restraints and Tony really enjoyed himself when Steve dominated the action. He liked being slapped around every now and again, liked being made to take Steve in his throat. On the other hand, something deep, _very_ deep, in his gut told him that it was a bad idea to let anything or anyone get near his asshole. Both hands seemed entirely reasonable.

“I don’t think so,” Tony sighed after a moment. “It’s a little late for me to get on that train. Don’t think I’d take to it.”

“Alright,” Steve said, nodding limply. “Just wanted to ask.”

“Are you not good with how we’ve done it?” Tony asked, tilting his head to look up at Steve. “With you taking it all the time?”

“‘Course I’m good with it,” Steve said, wrapping his other arm around Tony and hauling him up farther for a quick kiss. “If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t be asking if you wanted to try. I figure you’d like it too.”

“Okay. Good.” A too-long pause stretched between them before Tony added, “I wouldn’t want you to not be. Not for my sake.”

Steve kissed him once again, this time on the forehead. “You’re a real sweetheart.”

Tony gave a quiet laugh and let his head drop against Steve’s shoulder. “You know how many people would dispute that, right?”

“Sure I do,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “But I’ve never met one of’em with the stones to tell me you’re not to my face. And if I ever do, they’re gonna need an ambulance. So what’s it matter anyway?”

Tony broke out giggling, smothering his face against Steve’s flesh. Something about the way Steve had said it tickled Tony and his drowsy state of mind didn’t help.

“You’re- you’re something else, Rogers,” Tony muttered as his composure returned.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Steve said right back, grinning down at him.

And just like that, any awkward feelings were dispelled. Everything was fine again and the two of them could lay there peacefully, basking in what was left of their afterglow as they waited for the onset of sleep.

*****

Tony didn’t completely forget about the question. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought about too hard, but over the next week, it gnawed at the back of his mind. If it was supposed to feel so good, why shouldn’t he at least try? Steve liked it and he’d want to make Tony feel good no matter what. But still that wall of doubt and avoidance told him it was a bad idea. It wasn’t wrong either. Being sodomized had never ranked high on his list of priorities. The very concept of having something put up your ass for pleasure’s sake was paradoxical. On top of the potential health concerns, Tony was entirely justified in keeping it out of his repertoire.

Yet the more he thought about it, the less he could ignore the little voice asking him “why not give it a chance?” Despite the many reasons why not, the persistence of the question began to wear on him after a while.

He and Steve had sex like they always did, pleasurable and personal. Each time, though, Tony was more and more inclined to bring up Steve’s suggestion again. Sucking Steve’s dick became a ritual for Tony and he told himself it was to keep from running his mouth. He either wanted it or he didn’t and he didn’t want to get Steve caught up in his cognitive dissonance. It wasn’t worth the trouble.

Although, Tony really would have liked someone to talk to about it with. He didn’t want to bring it up with Steve until he had a more concrete idea of what he wanted. It wouldn’t have been fair to bring Bruce into this. Clint had the most experience getting fucked and everyone knew it, but Tony knew any advice he had would amount to “just do it, stupid.” Thor probably wouldn’t be far off from Clint, given that, from what Tony had gathered, Asgardians had close to zero sexual taboos. He absolutely didn’t want to talk to Pepper or Rhodey. It was such a weird thing to be so conflicted on and Tony wasn’t interested in talking euphemistically. If he had to talk in code, then talking wasn’t worth his time.

The less he talked, though, the more he couldn’t help but think. It got to be a distraction.

Tony was pulling a late-nighter when his bottling caught up to him. He’d been working under the hood of one of his Ferraris and was growing less and less sure of what he was doing by the minute. Something about pistons in the cylinders and fluid imbalances. Steve had called him to bed an hour ago, but he’d wanted to finish, and now his senses were paying for it.

He was bent over, staring at his work when he had a thought- or not a thought, but more of a desire. A desire for someone to come up behind him and pin him where he was. Not in a rough way, but forceful enough to keep him there. Steve’s frame pressed up against his back and arms wrapped around his middle. It was pleasant and Tony let himself sink into the fantasy of his own head.

Steve would kiss him lightly on the jaw, down to the neck, using one hand to stroke down his side. Tony’s position kept him from reciprocating, but he gave appreciative sighs and kept his hand over Steve’s. Sooner or later, a hand would slip under the fabric of his oil-stained jeans, just teasing over his not quite hard, but interested cock. God that was good. Steve had a way with his hands that Tony couldn’t explain. Something about his gentleness backed up by an overwhelming amount of strength. Steve was so deliberate in every little thing he did.

Of course, he probably would have sensed Steve’s hand shift from front to back no matter what. One minute Steve was groping his dick, the next his fingers had dug into the meat of Tony’s ass. That much was normal and Tony pushed back with a grunt, welcoming the contact. He wasn’t sure what he wanted or expected, but he needed the closeness. What he wasn’t expecting was for Steve’s hand to dip farther down. Before he could open his mouth, a too-thick finger was pressing at his entrance and a tense shock ran up Tony’s spine.

Tony jolted out of his trance, eyes wide and breaths short. He wasn’t near his car anymore, he was resting over a workbench instead. He couldn’t remember dragging himself there, but it was better than falling asleep in a motor. Dreaming. He’d been half-asleep and dreaming. That’s what he got for not going to bed with Steve. Again.

A second jolt hit Tony all at once, coming from his side this time. He flinched away from it only to whip around and find Dummy sitting there, one end of a crocodile clip in his hand. Its wire wound across the floor, clearly having been pulled from something else. Dummy tilted his grasper with an inquisitive chirp.

“Dummy, no, I’m not part of a circuit!” Tony snapped, shoving his t-shirt back down over the exposed skin. “You put that back where you found it.”

Dummy gave a long, low whir and tilted his arm down as he turned to roll in the other direction. Right away, Tony was struck with guilt. Dummy was just a basic AI in a mobile arm mech that he’d designed, after all. He was built to be a little stupid and Tony only had himself to blame for that.

“But thanks for waking me up,” Tony called after him. “You can do that. Just not with charges. Please.”

He heard a mechanical purr from behind the lab bench where Dummy had rolled off to. That was the nice thing about semi-self-aware machines: they got over things quickly.

Tony, though, was still tired, and Steve was probably missing him upstairs.

“JARVIS, lights out,” Tony said as he made his way towards the steps up.

“Of course, sir,” came the AI’s synthesized voice as the lights flickered out. “Sleep well.”

“I will,” Tony said, though, it was more a command than a reply. He was going to sleep and he wasn’t going to get distracted. With that in mind, Tony conjured up a mental image of Steve curled up in their bed fast asleep. Plenty of motivation to get some sleep there.

*****

Tony went on suffering in silence, but his curiosity and uncertainty were bound to get to him eventually.

It was in the lab one afternoon when he couldn’t take the temptation anymore. If it would shut his curiosity up, fine, he’d give it a chance. Tony really was his own worst enemy.

“JARVIS, save everything, I need a break,”

“Very well, sir. Finally heeding Captain Rogers’ advice?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Tony said, closing out the digital tablet in front of him and heading for the stairs.

He didn’t stop for anything on his way to his and Steve’s room, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Natasha as they passed each other. If he was lucky, she wouldn’t have any penetrating questions about his brisk pace later.

Fortunately, it wasn’t that much of a walk and Tony didn’t run into anyone else on the way. It was a relief to shut the door behind himself, kick off his shoes, and finally feel like he wasn’t under threat of being watched or walked in on. Well, aside from JARVIS’ surveillance. 

Tony took the time to shower in the en suite. He thought about starting there, but he wasn’t sure how he’d angle himself in the shower. He was too damn old to be bending and stretching like that. No, he’d just wait until he was out. Laying down fully would be best for fingering himself. Ulgh. The thought alone made him uneasy.

Even as he stepped out of the shower, dried off, and walked back into the main room, Tony wasn’t sure if he’d end up going through with what he’d thought he would do. He laid down on the bed and organized himself up against the headboard with a pillow behind his back. After a moment of hesitation, he reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out a half-empty tube of slick. With it in hand, he stopped and assessed himself, staring down at his abdomen to his thighs.

It was a little strange, looking at himself with no one else around. He’d gotten so used to Steve always being there that anything else was a little alien. Not that he’d forgotten how to jack off, but it was weird. No use postponing the inevitable.

Tony squeezed a healthy amount of lube into one palm as he pondered how to go about what he wanted to do. He’d done this for Steve so many times that it was like second nature, but doing the same thing for himself was different. Maybe it would be easier if he just started simple.

He rubbed a palm over his flaccid cock, letting out a sigh and doing his best to relax. Deep breaths, let the tension in your shoulders out, he told himself as he tried not to think too hard.

Shutting his eyes and keeping up gentle pressure, Tony let himself slip into his own imagination. He sought out something similar to the little fantasies he’d conjured up during the past couple weeks. Steve was leaned over him, touching him gently and petting his arm. God, those hands were big, but always so soft and easy on him. Steve always took care of him. Steve knew what he needed. Or he would if Tony would speak up. 

No, focus. Steve would wrap a hand around Tony’s cock and start fisting, still slow, all too slow. He was teasing, stalling even, as Tony anticipated what he was really looking to do. He wanted Tony begging for more contact, but he wouldn’t give it to him in the way they were used to. No, he’d work Tony up until he was pliant.

“Steve…” Tony gasped.

He was fully hard then and he did want more, wanted to be rougher with himself, but he couldn’t let himself come before he’d even prodded his asshole. That was what he was there for. That’s what Steve wanted. Or the Steve in his head. Or maybe Steve really did want that and Tony was being an idiot, lying there alone.

Tony groaned. He was going to finger himself, he was going to, he was, he was, he was. He leaned down and brought his second hand down towards his thighs and slipped it beneath his balls, seeking the entrance. With a single deep breath, he pressed a slick index finger against it. Even after anticipating the touch, Tony couldn’t help but tense up. It was weird. Even just blindly nudging, it felt like nothing he’d ever felt. It was subtle, but he definitely didn’t know if he could penetrate himself, even with lube and everything. He forced in another shaky breath and pushed until he felt a little give. Just a little more and-

Tony was hit with a burning sensation and flinched back with a sharp inhale.

No. No, he couldn’t do this. It wasn’t going to work. He couldn’t even fantasize without getting bent out of shape. What the hell was wrong with him? Tony fell back and let his hands fall to his sides with a defeated sigh. He couldn’t finger himself and he couldn’t even talk to Steve about it. It didn’t even seem worth it to finish by jacking off at that point. Everything was pointless.

“You look a little lonely there,” Steve’s voice said from across the room.

Tony’s eyes snapped open only to find Steve crossing the room over towards him. He was smiling coolly, brow raised with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Tony hadn’t even heard Steve come in, he’d been so distracted. Had Steve seen him? He really hoped Steve hadn’t seen what he had been doing.

“I- Steve. I didn’t think- I didn’t-”

“Didn’t think I’d be interested mid-afternoon?” Steve teased, kneeling on the bed. “I really hate being underestimated, you know.”

Good, he hadn’t caught too much.

“No, that’s not what- I would’ve-” Tony wasn’t used to being this flustered at getting caught jacking off. He didn’t need to be worried, he knew. Steve of all people wasn’t going to be bothered.

“You know, I’ve seen a lot of things in my day-” Steve said, his eyes bright and playful. “-but I never figured I’d get to see Tony Stark sheepish.”

_Sheepish_? Had he really sunk that low?

“It’s a good look on you,” Steve added, leaning down to kiss Tony’s cheek.

“Maybe I should let you catch me touching myself more often then,” Tony said, hoping he sounded confident.

“You think?” Steve asked, pressing his nose to Tony’s. “Maybe you shouldn’t have said that. Gonna be looking out for that now.”

“Yeah, well, you never know with me, I could- I could…”

Tony trailed off, his words leaving him all at once so he was left with his mouth half-open. He couldn’t remember the last time that that had happen. Shit, there went the cocky act. Steve rightfully narrowed his eyes.

“Something the matter?” he asked, sitting back on his heels and looking down at Tony.

“No,” Tony replied reflexively.

Steve gave him a slow blink and an unimpressed frown.

“Yes,” Tony corrected himself, drawing the word out.

“What is it?” Steve asked, patient and insistent all at once.

“I- well-” Tony’s eyes shifted back and forth as he searched for a good way to explain. “It’s kind of complicated.”

“That’s alright,” Steve said with a shrug. “Complicated is normal for us.”

He wasn’t wrong, Tony had to admit. Tony inhaled through his nose and exhaled out the sides of his mouth.

“It’s- you remember when you asked me if I wanted to bottom? At all?”

“Oh,” Steve said, expression softening. He shifted over to lay down next to Tony. “That’s been bugging you?”

“Yeah. Won’t leave me alone no matter what I do,” Tony said, tilting his head away from Steve.

“You were trying to finger yourself, huh?”

Tony nodded, trying his absolute hardest to hide the shame in his face. He should have talked to Steve in the first place, of course he should have. What had he been thinking, coming up here alone?

“Tony, if you want to try this, I want to help.” Steve put an arm around Tony, pulling him flush to Steve’s side. “Unless you’d rather do it alone.”

“I really don’t want to be alone,” Tony said, shaking his head and looking back at Steve. “I try to be, like an idiot, but I want you here. With me. Always.”

“You are not an idiot, Tony,” Steve told him firmly, tightening his grip. “You’ve got your quirks, but you’re a leap and a bound smarter than I am. And, you know, I always want to be here with you.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he believed what Steve was telling him, but he wanted to. He wanted to more than anything.

“So do you want me to try and help?”

Tony gave a groan and shook his head. “I don’t know, Steve. It’s not something I ever wanted to deal with.”

“Tony,” Steve said gently, leaning in to bump his forehead up against Tony’s. “You know I’d never look down on you, right? Especially not for something like this.”

“Yeah. I know,” Tony said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s just so- weird.”

“Sure it is,” Steve said, shrugging and rolling over to lay down next to Tony. “Most things we do are. Never stopped us from doing ’em before.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“It’s-” Tony gritted his teeth as he tried to find a good answer.

“I don’t know,” he admitted after a moment.

Steve smiled, a genuine, fond smile, like Tony’s indecision was something to be fond of. Even as that thought entered his head, though, the warmth from Steve’s expression was enough to make him feel like he was worth something.

“Tell you what,” Steve said. “Let me take a shot at this so you don’t have to worry yourself sick over it.”

“You want to do that?”

“Of course I want to,” Steve laughed. “You do it all the time to me and you love that.”

Obviously. For a genius, sometimes Tony felt like he couldn’t put two and two together.

“Okay,” he said at last. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want you-” Steve began as he sat up next to Tony and crossed his legs. “-in my lap.”

“Think I can make that happen,” Tony said, concealing a small smile of his own.

Tony sat up and arranged himself so he half-sat, half-kneeled in Steve’s lap, face-to-face with his legs partially around Steve’s waist. Steve arranged him a bit more from there, putting a hand on his ass and supporting Tony’s position until he was satisfied. With his free hand, he fumbled with his sweatpants, pushing them down with one thumb.

Tony’s anticipation was back up and he found himself wrapping his arms around Steve and pressing his face to Steve’s shoulder. He didn’t want to watch any more than he had when he’d initially tried, but it helped to have Steve there with him. Steve was warm and familiar and grounded and Tony could have breathed in his scent all night without ever wanting to stop. Steve was going to take care of him, he reminded himself.

He heard the pop as Steve reopened the lube, then heard him spreading it over his hands.

“Relax for me.”

Tony tried. God, did he try. He gulped down a breath and let it go slowly, willing his muscles to ease up. One of Steve’s hands came back to soothe down his side, slick with lube, but not unwelcome. From there it was just a moment’s wait before he felt a finger over his entrance, but it didn’t try to slip in right away. Steve rubbed back and forth over his perineum, just barely catching the rim every now and again. It gave Tony time to breathe, time to get used to the sensations of being touched there. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable so far, but he trusted Steve. 

One moment there was a burning and then it was in. Oh God, it felt exactly as weird as he’d thought it would and then some. Tony let out a croaking groan and felt himself shivering like a leaf.

“Is it too much?” Steve asked.

“N-no,” Tony insisted. “Just- just let it sit. Get used to it.”

“Okay. Okay,” Steve said, nodding against him. “Tell me when.”

Tony had to tighten his grip on Steve to keep himself steady. It was weird and new and maybe not what he’d expected. He wasn’t sure if that was good or not yet.

“Okay. I think you can get deeper, maybe, a little.” Tony wasn’t completely aware of the words coming out of his mouth, any filter in his brain completely fried.

Steve didn’t say anything, only started easing the finger in farther. It was less intense than it had been initially, but Tony was only feeling the width more and more. But he could deal with it, he could get used to it, he could- ow!

“Shit, that burns,” Tony murmured through his teeth.

“Sorry,” Steve said, pausing the movement entirely. “Do you need to stop?”

“No, no, it’s just-” Tony hated to be cliche, but it was the truth. “It’s my first time doing this- this thing. I don't know what I'm doing. Could use some help getting where I want to go.”

Steve swallowed thickly at the words “first time” and Tony could have sworn his pupils weren’t as blown-up a moment ago. Interesting.

“You like that?” Tony asked. “Like that I’ve got a little purity somewhere? Something no one else got to before you?”

“I like that you trust me that way,” Steve said. “You’ve really never done this? With anyone?”

“Nope,” Tony confirmed. “Uncharted territory. You might even say I’ve still got my virginity. In a sense.”

Steve didn’t react immediately, but short breaths betrayed his heightened arousal. Oh, yeah, the deflowering thing got to him. Given a minute, Tony felt him shift again.

“If I’m gonna do this right, I’m gonna need another in there,” he said. “Keep breathing, sweetheart.”

There was some advice Tony desperately needed to take. He gulped in air and fought to keep his breathing even. The burning was mostly gone at least. It hadn’t lasted long at all, really, and Tony was relieved at that much. Steve was nudging around his entrance, looking for the right opportunity to slip another finger in. Tony wanted to let him, wanted him to do it, but he couldn’t seem to-

Tony howled as another too-thick finger penetrated him, sliding in alongside the first and doing nothing to alleviate the pressure. He sobbed with the effort of taking the discomfort, though, he had to admit that it wasn’t as difficult to take as the first one.

“Sh, sh, I know, it’s a lot,” Steve soothed. “Just give me a second.” 

“Steve- Steve, maybe it’s not-”

Before he could finish his thought, a moan ripped its way out of Tony’s throat. Steve had touched something and if Tony were twenty years younger, he might have gone off right then.

“Good?” Steve asked, a smile in his voice.

“Too good,” Tony rasped. “Oh my God, oh…”

A current of arousal had enveloped him, running through every vein. Tony could have cried and laughed and screamed all at once. It was different and unexpected and so, so good. The discomfort was still present, but hell if it wasn’t being overshadowed by every spark of pleasure in his belly and beyond.

“Oh, fuck, Steve, oh God, fuckin’...” The words came out without Tony even thinking, falsetto and garbled.

“Yeah, this is what you were hoping for, isn’t it?” Steve said, free hand rubbing down Tony's thigh.

Tony couldn’t respond. He was just short of boneless and he was harder than he ever remembered being. His eyes were threatening to roll into his head as he kept rocking on Steve’s fingers. Steve pushed a third in with no issue and only the smallest nip of pain. Tony could have sat there forever, wallowing in the newfound sensations. But then, that might not have been very fair to Steve.

“I can do better, y’know,” Steve said, though, he didn’t pull the finger out or even move. “Make you feel on top of the world.”

“Yeah?” Tony gasped, doing his best to focus on Steve’s face. “Then you could- you could do that, Jack.”

Steve chuckled at the reference Tony knew he hadn't understood. He really needed to make Steve sit down for more movies.

“‘Course I could,” Steve said, a cocky growl creeping into his voice.

With that, Steve wriggled his fingers back out of Tony. A shudder ran through Tony’s spine at the sudden emptiness. He couldn’t help but cling to Steve even as he coaxed Tony to shift backwards.

“Come on, Tony, give me some room to work with,” he soothed, gently pressing on Tony’s hips.

Tony relented after a moment’s hesitation, pulling away so that a few inches separated them and bringing Steve into full view once more.

“That’s it,” Steve whispered, eyes staring south as he shifted Tony into position. “You’re doing great, you’ve got this, beautiful.”

Even if he hadn’t wanted to look, Tony couldn’t help but follow Steve’s gaze. He felt more than he saw, but he couldn’t not look. Steve’s cock slid up against his entrance, not penetrating just yet but, hell, Steve’s _girth_. Tony had had that cock in his hand, his mouth, up against his own, but he was only now realizing exactly how huge Steve was. Steve rubbed up against Tony’s hole in a steady rhythm, just barely catching on it more than once. Now that Tony thought about it, maybe it would have been better to hold off for another day or-

All at once, the head of Steve’s cock pushed into him. Tony yelped and grabbed at Steve’s upper arm for support.

“Steve,” he managed to choke out, his head growing lighter by the minute.

“I know, I know, just- let me…”

All at once, Tony felt himself sink down until he felt Steve’s hips below him. Pain.

“Fuck!” Tony barked.

He was shaking again, Tony knew, and he clung to Steve once more to mitigate it. The spark of intoxicating pleasure was there and Tony knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to go after it.

“All in, darling,” Steve said, just as breathless as Tony. With everything in place, Steve kept his hips still and reached around to rub Tony’s back. “You gonna be okay? How's it feel?”

“Don’t know if I’ll ever be okay again,” Tony told him, shaking his head. He could feel sweat trickling down his forehead, his chest, everywhere. Nothing could have prepared him for the intensity of it..

“You will. I'm gonna make you feel so good,” Steve said, kissing just above his cheek. “I ever tell you you’re perfect?”

“Yeah.” Tony gave a breathy laugh. “Never really believed it.”

“Guess I’ll have to tell you ‘til you do then.”

Tony caught Steve’s smile in his peripheral vision and he had to smile himself. It didn’t immediately occur to Tony, but the more mindless chatter passed between them, the less he shook. He still wasn’t relaxed, not really, but the intrusion felt less massive and overwhelming.

“Still can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Steve continued idly. “You didn’t need to, but here you are. And let me tell you, Tony, you feel-” He shook his head and let out a laugh. “I don’t know if there’s words for it. Amazing doesn’t cover it.”

“You always feel amazing,” Tony said, swallowing thickly. “I- I should’ve said something sooner.”

“No, no, Tony, you did what you had to do,” Steve assured him. “We’re here now, that’s what matters.” 

Tony wasn’t sure if that was entirely true, but he nodded along. He wanted to believe Steve, that much was true. Not to mention that he could have easily been avoiding something much more important than anal penetration. All in all, there was nothing wrong with giving himself a pass on this one.

Steve stole a glance downward before leaning so that he could look at Tony once more.

“You ready to go?”

“This a mission, Captain Rogers?” Tony asked dreamily. He suddenly found it impossible not to lose himself in those bluest of blue eyes. Something about all the affection they were directing at him maybe.

“If that’s what you want to call it, Private Stark, sure.”

Steve’s breath tickled against his skin and hair and how could Tony not be compliant when he was so relaxed?

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m ready, Steve.”

Just like that, Steve’s hands were on his thighs once again and Tony was being lifted. Tony had to grit his teeth at first, but only a second in and a euphoric groan forced its way out of him

“Fuck, Steve, that’s- I don’t know how you deal with that.”

“Told you it’s a lot,” Steve said, half-smiling even as his own breathing picked up. “More you do it, the better it gets.”

Huh. Tony hadn’t exactly thought of anal as a thing you needed to practice, but now that he was experiencing it, he had to admit that that made sense. On some level.

“But let's make your first special before any of that,” Steve added. “Love you so much, Tony.”

“Love you- love you too,” Tony rasped out.

Without further ado, Steve lifted him about halfway off of his dick. Thank God for super soldier strength; Tony wasn’t sure if he could have lifted himself, let alone ridden Steve. He had to guess that Steve wanted him on top so he wouldn’t hurt Tony, but missionary would have been a hell of a lot simpler.

All at once, Steve let Tony slide all the way back down in one movement. Tony moaned and heard Steve moaning almost in sync with him. He arched back and suddenly had a full view of Steve’s eyelids fluttering and his lips parting in a sigh. Tony didn’t know if he’d ever seen a more gorgeous expression in his life. Maybe he was just high on sex hormones, but Tony couldn’t remember Steve looking as into their sex since their first time together. Of course, it was a first of sorts. Not a first that Tony had anticipated, but hey, here they were.

From then on, Steve took up a pace that Tony knew was pretty easy. He’d gone a lot harder on Steve in the past and this was just easy up and down motions. It was nice. Not groundbreaking like the initial discovery of his prostate, but nice and pleasurable. He was hard again, his cock rubbing gently against Steve’s abs with each thrust. Tony could have been happy rocking back and forth for the rest of the night. He could have come like that even, but it would have taken way too long and Tony knew Steve wouldn't settle for that.

Steve was carefully watching Tony’s face and, at the impatient crease between his brows, Steve put both hands around Tony’s waist and, in another of those superhuman moves, flipped him over in a single smooth motion. In this new position, he was able to sink in deeper, and Tony groaned at the sudden change in pace. Steve’s hands went to Tony’s thighs, pushing his legs up and spreading them out. Thank God he’d taken up more rigorous stretching. Just a year back and Tony would have strained something the way Steve was bending him. Only a little farther and Tony definitely would have strained something. Tony had to smile; Steve knew just where to stop with him.

“Tony,” Steve gasped, leaning down as he made quick, shallow thrusts. “God, you feel good.”

The cock inside him, the hands on his skin, the synchronization between them, the pure _love_ in Steve’s eyes… It was too much for Tony. Was this how Steve felt every time they’d done this? Had he felt as cared for as Tony did just then? Tony desperately hoped that he had. It was everything Steve deserved and so much more than Tony deserved.

“You could- you can go harder,” Tony invited. It would have been a welcome distraction. “I can take it.”

Steve nodded, mouth gaping open. He paused his motions for a second and leaned down to steady himself with one hand next to Tony. All the while, he took his time adjusting the angle of their hips, like this was some kind of complicated geometry problem. Tony whimpered desperately, toes curling as he waited for far, far too long. Yeah, it had only been ten seconds, but he needed this. Needed Steve, needed him inside, needed him all around, needed him so much. Fuck the math of it.

And then Steve slammed back in.

“ _A-ah, fuck!_ ” Tony moaned, digging his heels into the small of Steve’s back.

“Good?” Steve asked, leaning over him with a cheeky smile

“If you stall any longer, I’m replacing you with a sexbot,” Tony said, every other word punctuated by a heavy breath.

“Don’t lie to me, Stark,” Steve said, giving one more kiss to Tony’s brow. “I’m irreplaceable.”

Per usual, Steve was right.

In an instant, Steve was pounding into him. Tony’s jaw went slack as he let out a cacophony of grunts, groans, sighs, anything to let Steve know how incredible it felt. Steve’s pace was hard and fast, but steady, perfect for a good old army boy like him. His abdominals were a sight to behold as they moved with each thrust, giving Tony an almost too enticing show. Tony reached up with one hand and found Steve’s shoulder, gripping to steady himself. Sweat was pouring out of him, making his skin reflect light, but Steve wore the look so much better with half the output. If anything, Tony was just surprised that fucking him took anything out Steve at all. Tony almost never saw Steve breathing as heavily as he was in that moment. It was flattering. But then, the effort-laden smile Steve kept giving him was even more flattering. Tony didn’t always feel very loved, but when Steve looked at him like that, it was just- wow. 

“You’re gorgeous, Tony,” Steve rasped, using his free hand to clasp Tony’s. “Wouldn’t give you up for the world. You’re irreplaceable. So happy you let me do this.”

Tony was, physically and mentally, in no position to argue, much as he would have wanted to any other time. Steve was barraging his senses and putting his brain into overload, leaving him with only the option to nod along with Steve’s words. He’d never quite been in such a position being on top. He’d given the same praise, the same adoration to Steve when their positions had been reversed. Tony didn’t want to admit to himself, but it was nice. Really nice.

Of course, the way Steve was going, Tony couldn’t think outside of intermittent snatches of thought. He was speeding up too, his hip movements not as strong and consistent as they’d been.

“Steve, please,” Tony said, though, the words came out as a single syllable.

“I know, I know, sugar,” Steve said, squeezing his hand gently. “I’ve got you, we’re gonna get there together.”

Sugar? That was a new one. Tony wasn’t complaining.

Tony squeezed back hard, well-aware that he couldn’t hurt Steve. He let his head fall back, let his gaze focus on the ceiling as Steve started working to get them both off. His thrusts grew uneven and every single one was almost unbearable in how hard it drilled pleasure into Tony. He couldn’t predict when they’d come, which only emphasized the sensations. He was close, maybe even too close.

“Can you come like this?” Steve asked, gripping Tony’s hand like he was afraid he’d lose it.

Tony’s eyes darted back and forth for a moment. Could he? Thinking wasn’t easy just then, but he could feel. It was his first, he was enjoying himself, everything was new and overwhelming. Yeah. Yeah, he could. All signs pointed to yes.

“Yeah,” Tony said, nodding. “Yeah, Steve, just go hard, I can do this.”

“Of course you can,” Steve said, smiling as though he’d known all along. And maybe he had.

Steve never stopped, but Tony felt him change his angle a bit. With one especially solid push in, Tony sucked his chest in as his cock twitched.

“Oh, God, like that Steve, like that, again,” he demanded, fully out of his own head.

Just as before, Steve pulled out briskly before slamming his hips forward. Tony’s hand twisted in Steve’s, only kept in place by Steve’s massive strength, and his face contorted with effort. He was right on the cusp; he could feel it in his bones. All he needed was another good push.

“Okay, okay, one more, just a little- little tap and-”

Tony cut himself off with a sharp caterwaul. Steve had pressed right up against his prostate and finally, he was coming. Tony felt his abdominals and his legs stiffening up with the intensity of it. Every bit of him tightened with the exertion of expelling such a small amount of fluid from his body. It was a little weird, given the way it came about, but did it ever feel good and right and worth every second.

Cum splattered across his abdomen in waves. Tony’s moans tapered off into whimpers as he finished off, completely untouched. It was sticky and and Tony was only then realizing the amount of sweat he was covered in, but who really cared? He was boneless and happy and, if he wanted to be honest, completely fucked out. 

Or, Tony thought he was completely fucked out before he realized that Steve had stopped moving without climaxing himself. He was still hard and buried in Tony’s ass; he’d just stopped. Frozen.

“What’re you doing?” Tony said, tipping his head forward. “Don’t stop, come on.”

“What, I give you your first hands-free orgasm and I’m not even allowed to take in your pretty face?” Steve asked, smiling dreamily down at him.

“Never thought my O-face was all that pretty,” Tony said, shrugging.

“Then you must’ve never seen it.” Steve wiped a stray lock of damp hair out of Tony’s face. “I just want to enjoy the moment, that’s all.”

“Well, I want your come in me,” Tony pushed. “That’s a consummation thing, right?”

“We can say that, sure.”

“So get going, c’mon,” Tony whined, tapping Steve's ass with his heel.

“You’re an awfully needy virgin.”

Before Tony could argue or even snark, Steve was thrusting again, but the feeling was so much more raw than before. Less overwhelming and not burning like earlier, but close to painful without really being painful. It was more for Steve than anything and Tony couldn’t have been any happier about that.

It wasn’t more than a moment before Steve stilled inside of Tony, growling low in his throat. Tony didn’t feel much beyond twitching at first, but soon his belly was curling in on itself at a hot, wet tickle around his asshole. Tony brought his head up again to take a look and- Oh, God, that was a more-than-healthy quantity of cum already dribbling out around Steve’s cock. His head fell back again and his jaw hung slack. From the feel of it, Steve was pumping out three times as much as most guys would in a single orgasm. Tony had known full-well just how much Steve could put out, but it wasn’t the same as feeling it inside. He wasn’t sure how much he liked it, but he was definitely not against a repeat performance.

With how much needed to spill out, Steve took his time inside of Tony. His face grew progressively more relaxed the more he spilled into Tony. As he relaxed, the utter reverence in his expression grew. His eyes wandered down towards where he and Tony’s bodies connected.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve murmured, pulling out slowly, so slowly.

Tony groaned as he grew emptier, Steve pulling a ton of his own come out with his cock.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve repeated, his voice small and almost broken in the way Tony would expect if Steve was about to cry. “How are you this beautiful?

Tony shuddered as Steve touched the swollen, wet flesh of his entrance, lightly feeling up and down, and rubbing slick cum against it. He didn’t take his fingers away even as his cock slipped out all the way. Instead he took the opportunity to lift Tony’s hips up an inch or two farther and get a good look at the viscous fluid running down his thighs.

“Keep staring and I might start charging,” Tony said, no real threat in his words.

Steve snickered affectionately and let Tony back down, turning his attention to Tony’s face.

“What, you gonna take that out of my allowance?” he asked.

“It’s not an allowance, it’s a stipend,” Tony corrected him, surprised he was recalling so much so soon. “It’s completely different ‘cause they call it a different word.”

Again, Steve laughed and, boy, Tony could have really used even more of that laugh in his life.

“You want me to clean you up at all?” Steve asked, rubbing some of his own come into the sheets.

“No, no, I’ll deal with it later if it doesn’t deal with itself,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Think I’ll just rest awhile, actually, if you wanna-”

Before he could finish, Steve had one arm around him and a hand on his hip. One more time, Steve flipped them both over, and laid back with Tony resting on top of him. Tony settled in right away, pressing his cheek to Steve’s chest. Tony always forgot exactly how comfortable Steve was until he slept on top of him. Never had Tony had a bad night’s sleep when Steve was his pillow. Although, it didn’t look like Steve wanted him napping just yet. One of his hands came down to card through Tony’s drying hair.

“Was it good?” Steve whispered. “For your first?”

Tony couldn’t help but give a weak laugh.

“Am I a shrinking violet now?” he said. “You heard me, Steve, I was having a good time.”

“I know _that_ ,” Steve said, rolling his eyes.

“Are you fishing for compliments, Steve?" Tony said, flashing him a knowing smile.

"Could be," Steve said, shrugging.

“I'll let it slide if you tell me when we're doing this again," Tony told him with a wink.

“Soon. If you want,” Steve said. “Could probably go twice in a row. Or three times.”

“I could go for that. Because, really, that was pretty amazing, A-plus, absolutely,” Tony said, running on maybe a little too long. “I know I was kinda- apprehensive, but really, I could go for another one of those.”

“Another what?” Steve teased. “Another load up your ass?”

“Language, Captain,” Tony chided, playing up a gasp in his voice. “What kind of message are you sending, talking like that?”

“Tony,” Steve laughed, pulling him up a few inches to kiss him. “I’d hope the message would be that I want to fuck you again.”

“Oh God, it’s weird hearing you say that word,” Tony muttered.

“Alright, then what do you want me to call it?” 

Tony ran a list of euphemisms for sex through his head. He could think of a lot, yes, but most of them were even dumber than the last. 

“Uh, no, fuck is good,” he said after a moment. “Let’s just stick with that.”

“Fuck it is then,” Steve declared and leaned down for a kiss. He held on to Tony’s wrists as he did, and Tony allowed himself to be trapped in his hold. As it usually turned out, listening to Steve’s suggestion wasn’t such a bad thing. Even if they involved sodomy. Kinda funny how that happened, but Tony wasn’t one to question something that worked. At least not anymore. Tony placed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips and pulled him closer.

“Alright then,” Tony said, smiling at the thought of how well Steve looked out for him. Above him, Steve matched his expression, though, Tony knew it wasn’t for the same or even similar reasons. Or maybe it was. Maybe, just maybe, Steve felt taken care of by Tony the same way that Tony felt taken care of by Steve. Maybe- Nah. That couldn’t be it. Sure, they’d been through a lot and Tony had sacrificed a lot and he’d made an effort to improve, but it wasn’t on the same level. It couldn’t be.

“I love you,” Steve said for at least the third time that day.

“Love you too,” Tony said, almost reflexively. As though Steve loving him was the most normal thing in the world.

Okay. Maybe it could be on the same level.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have more to say about this fic, but really I just wanted ass virgin Tony with Steve. I hadn't been able to dig up a fic like that for a while, so I wrote one, and here we are. Also, this thing took way too long to write and I'm relieved to have it done. Even though I had some thoughts for follow-up chapters. I really need to finish other things, though, so those are for another day.


End file.
